Various types of automotive vehicles, such as electric vehicles (EVs), extended-range electric vehicles (EREVs), and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) are equipped with an energy storage system that requires periodic charging. Typically, this energy storage system may be charged by connecting it to a power source, such as an alternating current (AC) supply line. While it may be advantageous to recharge the vehicle's energy storage system before or after each vehicle use, current systems require the vehicle operator to manually plug the power supply line into the vehicle. Such manual operation may not always be convenient for the vehicle operator, which may result in missed charging instances and/or subsequently degraded vehicle performance.
Vehicles have become culturally integral and indispensable to the modern economy. Unfortunately, fossil fuels—typically used to power such vehicles—have manifold drawbacks, including but not limited to: a dependence on limited foreign sources of oil and natural gas; foreign sources are often in volatile geographic locations; and, most egregious, fossil fuels produce pollution and climate change.
One way to address these problems is to increase the fuel economy of these vehicles. Recently, gasoline-electric hybrid vehicles have been introduced, which consume substantially less fuel than their traditional internal combustion counterparts, i.e., they have better fuel economy. However, gasoline-electric hybrid vehicles do not eliminate the need for fossil fuels, as they still require an internal combustion engine in addition to the electric motor.
Another way to address this problem is to use renewable resource fuels such as bio-fuels. While successful in other countries, such as Brazil, bio-fuels remain more expensive than their antiquated counterparts. Yet, more importantly, bio-fuels are equally contributing to greenhouse gasses and arguably leave a larger carbon footprint, when analyzed from the totality of production.
A more popular approach has been to use clean[er] technologies, such as electric motors powered by fuel cells or batteries. However, many of these clean technologies are not yet practical. For example, fuel cell vehicles are still under development and are expensive. Hydrogen powered fuel cells first require the chemical extraction (via electrolysis) of diatomic hydrogen (H2) and transportation thereof inside a vehicle, which is inherently dangerous.
The greatest impediment to EVs, particularly to extended range EVs, has been and remains to be antediluvian battery technology. Battery technology has experienced a modicum of recent progression; however, batteries contribute as much as 40% to the cost of a new vehicle. Rechargeable battery technology has simply not advanced to the point where mass-produced and cost-effective batteries can power electric vehicles for long distances.
Present electro-chemical (rechargeable batteries) technology does not provide an energy density comparable to chemically stored sources. Gasoline, diesel, ethanol, methanol, etc. all have energy densities close to two orders of magnitude greater than lithium ion rechargeable batteries. Therefore, even on a typical fully charged electric vehicle battery, the electric vehicle may only be able to travel about 70 miles (EPA Nissan Leaf) before needing to be recharged. For non-hybrid vehicles, range is a strict limited factor conjuring images of becoming stranded with no charging capacity nearby.
Furthermore, batteries can take many hours to recharge and may need to be recharged overnight. State and local government have recognized a need for charging stations to help mitigate the drawbacks (impediments, more accurately) to electric vehicle usage and proliferation. An electric vehicle charging station is an element in an infrastructure that supplies electric energy for the recharging of electric vehicles, such as plug-in electric vehicles, including all-electric cars, neighborhood electric vehicles and plug-in hybrids.
As plug-in hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicle ownership is expanding, there is a growing need for widely distributed publicly accessible charging stations, some of which support faster charging at higher voltages and currents than are available from residential electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE). Many charging stations are on-street facilities provided by electric utility companies or located at retail shopping centers and operated by many private companies. These charging stations provide one or a range of heavy duty or special connectors that conform to the variety of electric charging connector standards.
Alas, charging stations are not ubiquitous. And, despite higher current capacity thereby reducing recharge times, quick charges may take several hours. Therefore, present EV owners must plan trips carefully and prudently. Additionally, longer trips may simply be precluded for lack of infrastructure and paucity of vehicle range.
Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized the need for a viable “quick refuel” system. The present inventors have also recognized the desirability of a system exhibiting portability and versatility, as present charging system are geographically fixed and tied to the electrical grid. The inventors also recognize that any new system must be easily accessible and usable by any member of the general population.
Therefore, there exists a need for user-friendly system and method for interchanging modular battery pack at any remote location. The present disclosure contemplates the novel fabrication and employment of a robotic portable device programmed to swap out vehicle batteries with minimal assistance, as well as practical methods for the application thereof and remedying these and/or other associated problems.